Brahmashir Astra
Brahmashir Astra (死爆弾の自己犠牲 (ブラーマシール・アストラ), Burāmashīru Asutora lit. Death Bomb of Self-Sacrifice) is Ancient Spell, uncategorized, which turns the user's body into a ticking bomb, eventually killing whatever surrounds them. The spell has become forbidden due to its horrifying power and conditions, and over the years, it became obscure, leaving very few who actually know of its existence. Description Brahmashir Astra is considered a complex, and of course, a one-time only use spell. Technically, any Mage who gets their hands on the contents and the "how-to" of Brahmashir Astra would be capable of using the spell. It involves using precise Eternano control to "lock" the user's magic containers, both if Second Origin has been unlocked. When that happens, the user becomes incapable of harnessing their magic energy, and instead cuase their magic containers to continously absorb and stack up magic power within them, without any bit of power leaking out. This causes a rapid build up of magic power on top of the user's, which soon begins to blacken in color, and cause physical pain to the user, as a black mark begins crawling onto their flesh, expanding more and more as time goes on. At a moments notice, the user is capable of "unlocking" their magic containers, releasing all of the power they had stored up, at such a sudden and rapid pace that it triggers an explosion of a high concentration of eternano, obliterating anything around it in a pitch-black pillar that darkens the very skies, turning a sunny day black as night within seconds. The radius and power of the explosion can be enormous if enough magic power is absorbed, or if the user's magic power was already gargantuan to begin with. The most powerful recorded Brahmashir Astra used erased over half a country, turning it into a wasteland. The explosion completely incinerates the user's body, not even leaving ashes behind, along with the surrounding destruction. Nothing is left of the user's body, due to the user's cells being fueled with magic power, thus any part covering with the black markings will be completely annhilated with the explosion. After the explosion, no matter who or what the user was, their body will be completely incinerated to nothingness, killing them for good. Even immortals and Gods would die after using the spell, showing that there exists no exceptions when the spell is used. It is believed to be impossible to stop the user, however, that is false. Red Lacrima not only negates the Brahmashir Astra alltogether, but also absorbs magic power from the user and turns their magic containers back to normal, effectively cancelling out the entire process. It should be noted that if the user is killed while the spell is active, the explosion will be triggered, thus leaving Red Lacrima as the only effective way to stop such a terrifying spell, but due to their rarity, also makes them unreliable. Trivia *In the Indian epic Mahabharata, the Brahmashir Astra is a mythological weapon. *There will be no exception when the spell is used. The user will die if it is executed successfully. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Uncategorized Spells Category:Ancient Spell Category:Forbidden Magic